CHASING RAINDROPS
by RimeasLandfill
Summary: "Te mereces algo mejor, tal vez; tal vez no. Tal vez te irritas conmigo porque también tienes el derecho de expresar lo que sientes, pero siempre fuiste más generoso conmigo que contigo mismo. Así que déjame ser egoísta por ti,no quiero romperte. Se que estarás mucho mejor sin mi,y un día; me agradecerás por haberte dejado ir" Fue una mala decisión, pero fue una muy buena historia.
1. Persiguiendo gotas de lluvia

**_Aclaraciones al final_** ** _(▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ_**

* * *

 _La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció la mirada más intensa que haya visto en toda mi vida._

 _Y aún recuerdo. . ._

 _. . . el brillo en sus ojos._

 ** _Persiguiendo gotas de lluvia_**

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban brillantes en lo alto, sabía perfectamente que no era recomendado andar por las calles de noche; pero no lo podía evitar, el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad era digno -y se debía- de admirar. Con su cámara en mano se paseaba por los rincones de aquellos enormes edificios, capturando fotos siempre y cuando algo llamara su atención. Podría parecer que tomaba fotos sin control, pero no era el caso; algunas eran de completos extraños que se dedicaban hacer las cosas de su vida cotidiana, había otras de tiernos animales que se topaba en el camino, una que otra panorámica y sus favoritas; los portarretratos.

Ver a la gente era una cosa, pero para Orihime, observarla lo era todo. Se podría considerar su pasatiempo favorito, observar a la gente y descubrir cosas nuevas al mirar las fotografías; también le encantaba imaginarse la vida que llevaba la persona de la foto con solo mirar su rostro. Tristeza y felicidad; cualquiera era fácil de leer con solo mirar sus ojos, alguna que otra mueca le parecía interesante e incluso se ha visto a ella misma frente al espejo intentando plasmarla en su propio rostro.

Su pasatiempo también tenía sus ventajas, gracias a él ha podido descubrir muchos tipos de sonrisas, y la forma en que se curvan los labios cuando uno mantiene la boca cerrada. Y cada expresión de cada persona, le provoca un sentimiento diferente, por lo que le gustaba hacerlo mucho más.

A Orihime le gustaba que la gente pensara que ella comenzó todo eso como un hobby por gustos personales, prefería eso a contar la verdad. Donde implicaba que la vida -la cual era cruel y despiadada- la había arrinconado a eso. Era buena en lo que hacía, sí, pero observar a la gente no es más que un escudo personal. Entender su alrededor era su arma, un arma que estaba dispuesta a utilizar en cualquier momento, si eso prevenía que sucedieran cosas como en su pasado, ella estaría convencida de que hacerlo sería lo correcto.

Y más que nada, era para evitar depositar su confianza en la gente equivocada, de nuevo.

"Si la gente fuera la lluvia, yo sería un monzón; si los sentimientos fuesen gotas de lluvia, tendría que perseguirlos por montón" Una nube un poco más oscura, solo eso pedía, para que lloviera sobre su rostro; y así, camuflajear las lágrimas que caían como cascadas en plena luz de luna "No seas tonta, Orihime" se dijo "No se puede perseguir las gotas de lluvia, es imposible"

"Bonita cámara tienes ahí, preciosa"

No solo era uno, si no seis, todos hombres. Una pandilla, estaba segura. Un paso hacia atrás y sola se arrinconaría entre la pared y sus posibles agresores. Sus ojos en el suelo, contando los pies. Con sus nervios y el miedo le era imposible levantar el rostro y observarlos, tampoco era necesario, sabía con qué tipo de _hombre_ estaba por lidiar. _Hombre. . . y no uno, si no seis hombres. . . seis hombres. . . seis. . ._

 ** _. . . hombres._**

"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué lloras?" Uno dio un paso adelante, lo sabe porque solo puede ver los tenis malgastados. Debía ser el típico líder, lo intuía a la perfección "De seguro es porque te sientes sola, no te preocupes, esta noche te haremos compañía" Los tenis frente a sus zapatos de piso emitían un contraste tan extraño, que sentía la necesidad de fotografiarlo; pero cuando sintió como la cámara le era arrebatada de sus manos, el temblor en todo su cuerpo comenzó "¿Acaso tienes miedo?" Esa era una palabra tan conocida en su vocabulario que hay veces en la que olvida su verdadero significado, el miedo, el temor, son cosas que no desea tener corriendo por su sistema.

"Devuélvela" Sentía sus manos temblar, pero esta vez, con la fuerza del mundo levantaría la cabeza y tomaría de lleno la situación.

"¿O qué?" En ese momento podía asimilarse a sí misma, como si estuviera frente a un espejo, su rostro serio, su semblante sombrío e indiferente, y sus ojos sin brillo. Completamente diferente a la mujer que solía a ser, pero esa se fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"O cosas terribles podrían pasarte"

"Como si eso fuera posibl-" Ella estaba pensando en decir algo como _'El Karma es un arma de filo peligroso'_ pero sin embargo, lo que acababa de pasar no lo tenía dentro de sus planes. Una mano cerrada en puño se estampo directo a la cara del tipo de tenis malgastados, Orihime no pudo ver lo que paso después porque sus ojos estaban en el cielo esperando la dirección en que la gravedad se dignara a dejar caer su cámara para poder atraparla.

Alguno que otro quejido le llamo la atención pero no se tornó hacia la pelea hasta que tuviera su cámara sana y salva entre sus manos. Para cuando Orihime giro, los seis hombres habían desaparecido, excepto uno, el dueño de aquel puño.

No sabía si se había salvado de un problema para meterse en otro peor. El chico frente a ella tenía la mirada seria, y un ceño completamente fruncido, era como si la vida le pateara cada vez que sale de casa, porque solo de esa manera era capaz de poder llevar esa cara encima. Pero Orihime quería más, porque por alguna razón; sus ojos no se encontraban.

"Disculpa. . ." El dueño de aquel puño -que por cierto le salvo la vida, si se podría decir así- torno su rostro hacia Orihime, y fue ahí cuando ella lo vio.

Un brillo inesperado en sus ojos marrones, y la mirada más intensa que jamás haya visto. Con la sangre que escurría desde su nariz pasando por la comisura de sus labios.

No lo pudo evitar, cuando pensó mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, ya era demasiado tarde. . .

. . . la cámara ya había tomado la _ **fotografía.**_

* * *

 **Hey lectores! La tierra les dice _hola_!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ **

**Ah sido muy largo el tiempo sin estar presente aquí con mis fics, una gran tremenda disculpa. Para hacerles corta la historia, he tenido muchos problemas (familiares mas que nada) y eso me ha puesto en una gran depresión. Pero la vida sigue y aquí estoy de nuevo en una sola pieza (esperemos) y con muchas ganas de escribir ^^.**

 **UN ANUNCIO ES QUE CAMBIARE MI NOMBRE A: _RIMEA'S LANDFILL_ para que no se vayan a confundir cuando ya no vean el Aime-hime ≖‿≖ y me tachen de impostora XD! esto tambien porque asi me bautice en Wattpad por si gustan agregarme, aunque seguire posteando aqui igual :D**

 **╮(─▽─)╭** _**Anyway...**_

 **Esta vez vengo con esta historia nueva, y ya se lo que dirán; que no puedo terminar ni una (jaja es verdad** **(✖╭╮✖) ) pero esta vez tengo el propósito de subir un capitulo cada una o dos semanas mas tardar! Mas que nada porque esta historia significa mucho para mi en un modo muy personal.**

 **Así que habrán algunas ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **-Sera un fic un poco OCC (solo en algunas acciones de los personajes, no en su forma de "ser")**

 **-Habrá YAOI (relación chico x chico) y YURI (relación chica x chica) No haré spoilers sobre que personajes, tendrán que descubrirlo durante la trayectoria del fic. Pero no digan que _NO_ estuvieron advertidos, mas que nada para los que disgustan de este tipo de géneros.**

 **-Este fic estará en rated T, pero eso no difiere que trate temas ADULTOS, y contendrá temas fuertes, tales como gore (escenas violentas con mucha, mucha sangre), violación, drogas, sexo, fobias, traumas, enfermedades psicológicas, adulterio, uso de lenguaje explicito entre muchos otros.**

 **-¿Contendrá lemon? Aun no estoy segura de si meter uno o no, supongo que lo sabre al avanzar la historia; si lo veo necesario o no.**

 **-Es un fic realista, o al menos así lo veo yo, por lo que no estarán de acuerdo en algunas acciones que tomen los personajes, y tampoco habrá _"Build love"_ muy al comienzo de la historia (por lo que no habrá mucho fluff luego luego empezando, _sorry!_ ) Aunque ntp sera completamente ICHIHIME, lento pero seguro.**

 **-Los capítulos no serán constantes en cuanto a paginas se refiere, ¿Que quiero decir con esto? Que a veces serán largos, a veces cortos, e incluso algunos podrian ser un simple _drabble_ de menos de 100 palabras. Claro que este Fic lleva una historia a seguir pero en algunos casos no sera necesario escribir mas que un simple drabble. **

**Y creeeeeeeo que serian todas por ahora, igual si se me paso alguna les hare saber antes del capitulo ^^U**

 **Espero que no se vea muy feo lo de las advertencias pero es que sentí la necesidad de decírselos antes de que lean mas aya porque realmente me gustaría que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo (´▽`ʃƪ)**

 **Y sobre el final de SEVEN DEVIS esta en proceso de. . . solo que aun me esta costando un poquito, mas que nada porque he tomado en cuenta muchos de sus comentarios, y aun no se si sera un "buen o mal" final** **ʘ‿ʘ (disculpen por eso) LMAO.**

 **Sin mas, es un gusto volver y saber sobre ustedes, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y si les gusto dejen un REVIEW que es lo que me haria muy feliz en estos momentos, no importa si me cuentan como les fue en el dia en toda una carta yo me la leo xD!**

 **Bye~Bye~ _pachoncitos_ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	2. Coincidencias de vida

**Aclaraciones al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ disfruten~**

* * *

 _En un mundo en donde todos tienen un poder especial,_

 _Yo sería dueña de nada._

 _ **Coincidencias de vida**_

"No entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de mostrar cierta satisfacción por estas cosas" Con cámara en mano, Orihime fotografiaba todo aquello que le parecía interesante. Alguna que otra vez se vio capturando la imagen de su acompañante, quien no daba reparo alguno para que esta dejara de hacerlo.

"Se llama arte mujer" contesto, como por enésima vez. Era difícil controlar a su compañera cada vez que la traía para alguna actividad que él disfrutara en particular. La última vez que la invito a un evento, fue en aquella experiencia de supervivencia que fue organizada por unos amigos suyos, los cuales eran expertos en actuación, el tema fue: supervivencia zombie. El evento se llevó a cabo en un bosque, por lo que le resulto más divertido; sin embargo Orihime, ella que existía para capturar la vida con sus fotografías, no vivió ni un miligramo del terror que se supone era garantizado por la exhibición. Y por su parte tampoco se llevó algún susto ya que se la paso cuidando a Orihime, quien no paraba de fotografiar a los zombies que intentaban _'asustarlos'._

"Tu visión de _'arte'_ es demasiado bizarra, invocan a la muerte"

"Nadie está invocando nada, y solo serán peleas callejeras" una fuerte luz le cayó de lleno en la cara, dejándolo indefenso por unos segundos "Orihime, el flash"

"¡Lo siento!" Su pequeña lengua de fuera le mostro otra de sus divertidas expresiones.

"¡No lo sientes para nada!" suspiro "En fin, le prometí a Nnoitora que vendría así que lo vi como la manera perfecta para perder el tiempo contigo" el joven levanto sus hombros en rendición y otro flash salió desde la cámara "¡Hime!"

"Whoops"

El lugar era en una zona de edificios abandonados y las _peleas_ se llevaban a cabo dentro de alguno de estos. En sí, el edificio era de tres pisos y estos no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños pero al estar infestados de gente el espacio que dejaban para caminar dentro era casi nulo; y los lugares concurridos nunca fueron del gusto de Orihime. No solo era por el escaso aire que se respiraba dentro, si no que también era una situación que alimentaba su ansiedad y claustrofobia.

En cuanto sintió el roce de otra mano contra la suya, sus palpitaciones comenzaron a crecer, se estaba hiperventilando _"Tranquila, soy yo"_ la voz de Grimmjow fue como esa bocanada de aire que necesitaba para evitar ahogarse y después de unos segundos se percató que era su mano la que estaba tomando la suya. _'Gracias'_ le agradeció Orihime, pero esta vez con la mirada mientras que Grimmjow asentía; _'Estoy aquí'_ contesto él, de la misma manera.

Grimmjow la condujo hacia la primera pelea que era en el primer piso, no era mentira decir que Orihime en si llamaba más la atención que la atracción principal, pero también era obvio que ninguno de esos hombres estaba tan ebrio o era un completo imbécil como para acercársele. No con esa fría mirada que le cuidaba la espalda y que caminaba por detrás de ella.

"¿Tomaras fotos?"

"Aun no estoy cómoda, observare la pelea"

"Bien"

Nnoitora era el que se encargaba de organizar las peleas, no era algo tan difícil siendo que los luchadores llegaban por si solos, algunos lo hacían por dinero, otros por diversión, hubo casos en donde se jugaban por orgullo o incluso para probar su fuerza, los casos más zafados eran cuando disfrutaban de ello, o los extraños; en donde solo lo hacían para liberar el estrés.

Únicamente había tres reglas, no armas, no morder y no matar. En cuanto a la tercera esta se medía dependiendo la severidad en las heridas, o como en algunos casos contusiones por constantes golpes en la cabeza, de ser así la pelea será detenida inmediatamente.

Se podría decir que la industria de las peleas callejeras eran consideradas ilegales, pero no cuando la policía estaba involucrada.

"¿No deberías detener estos increíblemente brutales actos de violencia?" comento Orihime, sus ojos en los dos hombres que se jugaban la vida en el centro de toda esa gente que los rodeaba sin importarles de ser tratados como animales en exhibición "¿Cuantas leyes están rompiendo? ¿Acaso te pagan por esto?"

"Si es algo que el general permite, ¿Quién soy yo para pararlo?" contesto, su sonrisa de polo a polo.

Una mirada a sus ojos y después otra a la pelea "Policía corrupto" termino por decir, con una ligera curva en sus labios.

"¡No soy corrupto!" le dio un pequeño apretón mientras que ella regresaba el sentimiento con la misma acción "Es bueno ver que ya estas más tranquila"

"Si, gracias a ti"

Con el fin de perder el tiempo, continuaron viendo la pelea. Ciertamente Orihime no prestaba mucho en quienes eran las personas que luchaban entre sí, pero le llamaba mucho la atención en ver los movimientos que aplicaban, como se contraían los músculos al mover los brazos, o el impacto que se llevaba el cuerpo al ser golpeado con tanta magnitud. Ciertamente no perdió el tiempo para nada.

Nnoitora apareció delante de ellos, y mientras él y Grimmjow se ponían al corriente con las cosas que habían pasado últimamente en su vida, la atención de Orihime se vio captada por el aclamado grito de todo el público.

Se había anunciado el comienzo de la segunda pelea y juro haber escuchado un nombre pero sus ojos estaban en aquella persona parada en el centro, sus puños envueltos en vendas malgastadas. Cuando tomo su cámara y aplico el zoom completo empezó a sentir como se le comenzaba a ir el aire de nuevo. Y cuando aquella persona giro sobre si hacia el público; su cámara pudo captarlo por completo. Pasó un minuto entero y ya se había olvidado de respirar pero pudo aplicar la suficiente fuerza para pulsar el botón y tomar la foto.

"Orihime, ¿Estas bien?" La voz de Grimmjow se sentía lejana a pesar de tenerlo detrás suyo.

"Lo encontré" enuncio, "Al chico de aquel puño" por un momento su corazón se congelo al percatar sus ojos marrones en ella. No era mentira, él pudo reconocerla. Su mirada, tan intensa como la recordaba, se clavaba en su persona sin ninguna gota de vergüenza, y estaba segura que caminaba hacia ella. Pero no estaba lista, aun sentía que si se acercaba, esa intensidad terminaría por tragarla completa "Quiero irme" su pecho se sentía pesado _' **Tengo miedo** '._

La mano de Grimmjow la guio hacia la salida, no importa que tan curioso estuviera en ese momento por lo que le pasaba a Orihime; él más que nadie sabía lo real y terrorífico que era el miedo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Y nunca se perdonaría por hacerla sentir eso por mucho tiempo; con sus ojos azules sobre los de ella se dedicó a entonar lo único que podía por ahora; _'De acuerdo'_ contesto.

.

.

.

.

"Era **_real_** " recalco "Tu _**miedo** , _era real" con elegancia acomodo su cuerpo en aquel enorme sillón, una pierna encima de la otra y su espalda erguida "Pero quiero saber que parte lo hizo _real_ para _ti_ , ¿Fue su presencia? ¿El que fuera una casualidad? O, tal vez, ¿ _Su mirada_?"

" _No"_ contesto, casi al mismo tiempo en que escucho la última pregunta "No su mirada; era intensa, pero no temía de ella"

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo, no estoy segura, pero. . . en ese momento, en el instante en que sus ojos vieron directo a los míos, fue como si esperara algo de mí" pensó por un minuto, después negó con la cabeza "No sé cómo explicarlo"

"Este bien, Orihime. Nunca fue necesario que lo hicieras, lo único que necesitaba era ver tu comportamiento hacia la pregunta, está claro que no sabes que fue lo que hizo _real_ tu miedo, pero tal vez sea una de esas tangentes en la vida" concluyo, observando a sus ojos "Tal vez nunca sepas la respuesta y no hay ningún problema en eso"

"Pero el hecho de _no_ saber, ya es un problema para mí. ¿Por qué me preocupe a tal grado de querer irme? Incluso hice que Grimmjow se fuera conmigo, no lo entiendo Unagiya" su cuerpo caminando de un lado hacia otro dentro de aquella habitación bañada de blanco, Ikumi Unagiya; su psicóloga, solo se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada, con total atención a sus movimientos.

Orihime dio percance de su atención hacia la ventana, meditando, una línea de pensamientos e ideas cruzaron por su mente y se volvió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía pegado Unagiya en una esquina de aquel cuarto. Sus dedos tocando el frio vidrio "Mi miedo, es eso"

"¿Es que, exactamente?"

" _Eso_ " hablo, sus ojos en su propio reflejo "El hecho de no estar asustada de aquella persona, pero sí de sus intenciones, su mirada tan intensa como si quisiera algo de mí. Y yo con mi curiosidad de saber que es, es _eso_ , mi _miedo_ es el hecho de querer saber y lo que sea que venga después de eso. Miedo a involucrarme"

"Lo dices como si estuvieras segura de que pasara algún día" Unagiya ajusto su agarre hacia la tablilla que tenía encima de sus piernas, su mano golpeaba el bolígrafo con cierto ritmo sobre ella "Vamos a jugar, Orihime"

Los ojos grises sobre la psicóloga, no con nervios, pero si con algo de ansiedad puesto que ya sabía lo mucho que le afectaban sus juegos "De acuerdo" pero accedió de todos modos, porque también sabia lo mucho que le gustaba sufrir, por no decir lo muy masoquista que se consideraba.

"Usaremos el poder de la imaginación, eres demasiado buena empleándola" Orihime no pudo contradecirle en esta, así que se limitó a asentir "Hoy yo seré ese chico, mi mirada intensa sobre la tuya y mis manos envueltas en vendas, camino directo hacia a ti ¿Qué haces? ¿Huyes? O, por esta vez, imagina que le das la oportunidad y lo dejas acercarse pero no lo suficiente como para que acapare toda tu zona de confort ¿Que le dirías? ¿Qué pasaría? Puede que aparezca otra coincidencia"

"Las coincidencias no existen" comento, su voz tan seria como nunca "Y si realmente eso llegara a pasar, no me imagino en una situación en donde no huyera"

"¿Y si no puedes escapar?"

"Entonces no tendría otra más que preguntar"

"¿Que le preguntarías?"

Orihime volvió su mirada hacia el reflejo en el espejo, " _¿Quién eres?_ " concluyo "Y que hizo la vida contigo para que lleves esa mirada tan _intensa_ "

"Es un gran comienzo, al menos para tener una muy larga y emocional conversación" Orihime sonrió, _'Como si él fuera a decírmelo a la primera'_ se permitió pensar. Unagiya observo el reloj "Bien Orihime, para terminar la sesión de hoy ¿Cómo vas con _aquello_?"

Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de preguntas sin preparación mental alguna, por algo Unagiya era considerada una de los mejores psicólogos del país, te dejaba caer la bomba cuando menos te lo esperas y aprenden de cada uno de tus movimientos corporales y faciales.

Sus dedos golpeaban en sus costados con ansiedad "Oh. . . mejor que antes, ya sabes, la vida está hecha para vivirse. Ya no esta tan negro el panorama, aun respiro y hay salud, así que se agradece la preocupación" aun no sabía si se consideraba hostil el sarcasmo, pero era claro que lo usaba como mecanismo de defensa, sin embargo a Unagiya no pareció importarle.

"Me alegra que lo empieces a tomar con un poco de humor Orihime, el sarcasmo es solo señal de que estas yendo hacia adelante" De todas sus sesiones con aquella mujer, estaba segura que esta era la primer sonrisa real que percibía de ella, y eso solo pudo contagiarle la suya propia.

"Gracias" Ikumi asintió.

"No te olvides de agendar la siguiente sesión con Nanao, y por favor no digas que las coincidencias no existen; un día de estos te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa ¿sabes?" Orihime movía la cabeza en negación mientras reía.

"No si puedo evitarlo" Se despidió y con cautela se dirigió hacia el elevador para ir hasta la recepción.

Era agradable saber que personas como Ikumi se preocupaban por ella no solo por trabajo, aun no sabía cómo devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por ella hasta ahora. _'Tal vez pueda invitarla a comer la próxima vez'_ pensaba sin fijarse que claramente el elevador ya había llegado al piso, y cuando cayó en la cuenta de ello las puertas ya estaban cerrándose de nuevo, claro hasta que una mano con nudillos morados las detuvo a tiempo y estas se abrían una vez más.

"Muchas gracias por-" sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta en cuanto los mismos marrones chocaron con los grises de ella, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante que le pareció tan largo como una vida y su respiración comenzó aumentar golpeando fuerte contra su pecho.

"Eres _tú"_ estuvo segura que fue algo que pensó al verlo, pero claramente no fue ella la que pronuncio aquellas palabras, su voz nunca fue tan grave; sin tomar en cuenta que estaba completamente sin habla.

Nunca supo cuando Unagiya cruzo por su mente, pero ahora estaba segura en cambiar su teoría sobre las coincidencias, y estaba muy claro que Ikumi era algún tipo de hechicera, porque tener al chico de esa mirada por tercera vez cerca de ella, _sí que era una coincidencia._

* * *

 _ **Hey lectores! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**  
_

 **Aqui de nuevo con un capitulo mas yaaaay! Si soy Aime Hime xD! ya era hora de cambiar mi nombre, asi como esta es el mismo en Wattpad para los que me preguntaron ^^**

 **Si les gusto dejen muchos REVIEWS o si les intrigo o si quieren saber mas, solo dejenlo en la cajita de abajo, es gratiiiis** **╮(─▽─)╭**

 **Recuerden que si no dejan review, yo lo sabre, porque los observo ≖‿≖ okno xD**

 **Cuidense mucho y les mando muchos besos y abrazos (´▽`ʃƪ)**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	3. Black and Blue

**Mensaje del autor al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ Disfruten~**

* * *

 _La gente siempre va a mirar. Haz que lo que vean, valga la pena._

 ** _Black and Blue_**

"Eres _tú"_ su voz sonaba como esas melodías que denotan misterio y emoción, con ese tinte ronco y áspero que se emite desde el fondo de su garganta.

" _¿Lo soy?"_ en cambio la voz de Orihime eran pequeños balbuceos que no podía evitar. Y no era solo por el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, si no que también era el hecho de tener a un _hombre_ frente a ella y demasiado cerca que, la ponía con los nervios de punta.

Una curvatura se mostró en sus labios café claro " _Si,_ eres la chica de las fotografías" Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. El hombre sabía sobre ella, o al menos tiene una característica para identificarla, una no muy original por cierto "¿Tienes tiempo?"

¿Lo tenía? Ciertamente lo tenía. Pero no quería pasar ni un minuto más cerca de su presencia, y mucho menos respirar el mismo aire.

"No lo sé" Al parecer su cerebro tampoco, porque no estuvo segura como esas palabras salieron de su boca cuando específicamente pensó en contestar otra cosa.

Orihime no tuvo opción mas que levantar la mirada hacia aquel chico, era obvio que quería evitar el contacto lo más que pudiera, pero la gente esperaba por utilizar el elevador y ellos seguían acaparando la entrada. "¿Puedes moverte?"

"Seguro"

Hizo una reverencia hacia la gente que esperaba por el elevador y casi - _más bien, definitivamente_ \- corrió hacia la recepción. El rostro de Nanao le pedía una explicación a su preocupación, pero ella no tenía tiempo para aclarar sus dudas, agendo su siguiente cita lo antes posible y regreso su cabeza hacia donde antes estaba el chico de puños vendados. Para su sorpresa - _y alivio_ \- ya no se encontraba ahí. Agradeció a Nanao y se disculpó una vez más.

Dio un gran suspiro al salir del local, un suspiro que le duro poco.

" _Hey_ " De brazos cruzados y recargado sobre la pared llamo hacia ella como si hubiera estado esperando por toda una vida.

Solo giro hacia él un milímetro de su cara para cerciorarse de que - _efectivamente_ \- le hablaba a ella. Y con toda la fuerza de su alma decidió ignorar aquello y comenzar a caminar sobre la acera como si realmente nada hubiera pasado.

No fue hasta que pasaron unos diez minutos que cayó en la cuenta de que venía caminando detrás de ella. Con molestia giro sobre sus talones para encararlo.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

"No respondiste a mi pregunta"

El rostro de Orihime no pudo demostrar más duda y algo de irritación, así que el chico decidió por preguntar de nuevo "¿Tienes tiempo?"

Inoue se mordió el labio por dentro, si la seguía es porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres?" Él pudo notar el fastidio en su voz, pero aun así continuo hablando.

"Solo un poco de tu tiempo" contesto, con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente a ella "Conozco una cafetería que está cerca"

Era frustrante el hecho de no poder decirle _'No'_ a esta persona.

"¿Vienes?" cuestiono, sus ojos marrones sobre los de ella.

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, tan solo le dedico una sonrisa triunfadora sobre sus labios.

.

.

.

.

La cafetería era estilo rustico, muy agradable a los ojos de Orihime y completamente de su gusto, sin embargo, era un mar de gente y el ruido por no decirlo de mala manera era molesto. El lugar tenía sus puntos a favor pero ella prefería los sitios con ese cierto silencio que se disfruta.

Al parar antes de entrar por la puerta, era como expresar su rotundo _'estás loco si piensas que entrare con toda esa gente ahí dentro'_ y no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más, si tenía algo que decir tendrá que decirlo ahí afuera; y si realmente necesita un poco de su tiempo, tendría que ser en otro lugar.

El chico casi leyéndole la mente hablo, "Tienen sección privada en la segunda planta" Inoue no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera él presentía sus preocupaciones, y eso solo dio una motivación más a su curiosidad.

"Bien"

Era raro para ella, pasar el rato en un lugar desconocido con alguien que, no tiene ni la menor idea de con quien está tratando. Y más raro era sentir la ausencia de Grimmjow, algunas veces giraba su rostro como si haciéndolo él aparecería en cualquier momento, pero la realidad no era tan bella. Y el hecho de que su amigo no esté cerca era motivo suficiente para que la ansiedad se adueñara de su cuerpo.

"¿Prefieres té o café?" La tarde aún era fresca, así que su respuesta era obvia.

"Tomare café"

Lo vio marcharse y sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que ella, cuando se dio cuenta su cámara estaba entre sus manos y ya llevaba más de tres fotografías tomadas. No tenía caso esconderla de nuevo en su bolso, no con esa inquietud que le picaba en la yema de sus dedos. Cuando lo vio volver con una charola de panecillos y dos tazas, pensó que sería más respetuoso colocar su cámara sobre la mesa, para que al menos su crimen fuera menos criticable.

"Tu café" Sus nudillos morados contrastaban con la taza blanca que le entregaba entre sus manos.

Logro ver de reojo la otra taza con un pequeño hilo que colgaba de lado.

"¿No te gusta el café?" Su pregunta lo desorbito un poco, lo pudo ver por la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero le duro poco antes de dar una sonrisa hacia la taza que contenía su té.

"Me encanta" Orihime solo lo observaba, con mucha curiosidad. Al beber un sorbo de su té no pudo evitar sonreír al verla expresar su interés a través de sus bellos ojos grises "Pero deje la cafeína hace un año" contesto.

"Es una lástima"

"Concuerdo con _eso"_

 _'Eso'_ recordó Orihime, _'Eso'_ de tener miedo a involucrarse, _'Eso'_ que mantenía la total atención de Unagiya lo estaba viviendo en vivo y en directo. Todo era como un sueño, como si Inoue jamás hubiera dejado aquella habitación blanca, y solo se encontraba dentro del juego de su psicóloga; la cual solo alentaba a su gran imaginación. ¿Sería cierto?

"Creo que aún no me he presentado, soy Kurosaki Ichigo" Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Orihime, su nombre le recordaba a las fresas.

"Yo soy Inoue Orihime"

"Lamento si te asuste al seguirte, Inoue" Hime hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo, no le agradaba escuchar su nombre en personas que aún no conoce bien.

"Está bien, en todo caso no eres algún asesino serial ¿verdad?"

"¿Crees que te lo diría si lo fuera?"

Inoue mostro una media sonrisa. "No, pero diste la respuesta correcta"

"Suenas desilusionada ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, bueno, creo que sería más fácil lidiar contigo si fueras algún tipo de asesino serial" Las cejas de Ichigo se alzaron en sorpresa "Es solo que. . . eres _raro"_

"Yo no soy el que piensa lidiar con algún asesino serial" contesto, sonriendo.

"Oh, _touché_ "

La conversación se había atascado a tal punto que era difícil tragar el café, que por cierto su lengua se quejaba porque aún le sabia _amargo._

Aunque aún estaba pensando en si era aquello la causa o simplemente su ansiedad la que le estaba comiendo las entrañas por dentro, su pierna se movía con impaciencia. Y realmente agradeció a los cielos que estuvieran en aquella sección privada en donde solo estaban ellos y otras tres personas más, porque la presión que sentía estaba a punto de tumbarla hasta el suelo o incluso hasta el centro de la tierra.

Sus labios temblaban, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. "¿Podríamos llegar al grano? ¿Para qué querías que viniera aquí contigo?"

Kurosaki se le quedo viendo un rato, sus manos tanteando sobre la servilleta que estaba encima de la mesa, una que otra vez sus ojos viajaban de su taza a la cámara que se postraba frente a él. Un suspiro más y se decidió a hablar.

"Quería saber- _No_ , quiero saber, ¿Por qué pensaste que fotografiarme sería algo bueno?" Los ojos de Orihime vieron directo a su cámara.

"Yo nunca dije que lo hice porque era algo bueno, yo no he dicho _nada"_

"Inoue" De nuevo mostro esa mueca de disgusto "¿Por qué me fotografiaste?"

Era difícil, tratar de expresar tus sentimientos en palabras sin atorarte en el camino y ahogarte en el intento.

"No tengo una explicación coherente, pero ciertamente tu mirada me _intriga. . ._ hay cierta _historia_ detrás de tu mirada que, tengo la curiosidad por saber _más_. Pero tengo un límite para lo que _puedo_ y no _debo_ hacer, es por eso que la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste lo más fascinante que haya visto jamás y por eso mismo salí corriendo, entre otras cosas"

"¿Qué otras _cosas_?"

"Solo, _cosas_ "

Sus manos apretando la taza, temblando. Oh no, se estaba hiperventilando de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto ni dar tantas explicaciones, las cosas estaban saliéndose de su zona de confort y esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Intento concentrarse en Grimmjow, en su manera de decirle _'que todo estará bien'_ porque él lo creía, y eso era más que suficiente para ella; para ambos.

"Tome una fotografía porque la intensidad en tus ojos era algo que desee guardar por siempre en mi memoria, eso es todo lo que _se_ " concluyo, recargando su peso completo sobre la silla. No estaba dispuesta a hablar una vez más si su ritmo cardiaco no encontraba un punto neutro dentro de su pecho.

"Eso es todo lo que _necesito_ " contesto.

Orihime tomo enseguida otra fotografía, y a él no pareció importarle. La sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro, era una que jamás había visto en su vida; era el tipo de sonrisa que te derretía en una mezcla de emociones porque te has dado cuenta que tu existencia es simplemente fascinante para alguien. Era una sonrisa que te decía que _si_ importas en el mundo, que aunque solo es una mísera parte, el hecho de que _importas_ es más que suficiente.

"Saldré a la terraza, necesito fumar" Esa también era una de las razones por las que decidió ir a la sección privada.

"Te acompaño" agrego Orihime, su cámara colgando de su cuello.

La tarde aún era fresca, e incluso algo friolenta si se podría decir. A penas eran las seis y el sol estaba en ese punto medio en el cielo, brindando calor a la nubes, llenándolo de colores tan explosivos que era un delito no tomar un recuerdo de aquel pedazo de escenario.

Ichigo encendió su cigarro, la primera calada siempre era la más necesaria. Era la que decidía si había extrañado o no su vicio por la nicotina. Pero al ver lo que pasaba a su lado hizo que se ahogara con el humo que contuvo en su garganta.

"¿¡También _fumas_!?" Orihime soltó el humo entre sus labios y se giró hacia él con una cara de _'No puedo creer que me vuelva a pasar esto'._

"¿Acaso no estás _viendo_?" suspiro "No creías que solo venía a inhalar el humo que exhalas por gusto ¿O sí?"

"Claro que no, es solo que. . . no pareces del tipo fumador, eres demasiado _linda_ y ver el tabaco entre tus labios es _raro"_ Inoue no pudo evitar temblar ante la palabra _linda._ Con prudencia y un poco de silencio para que no la vean, da dos pasos más hacia su lado izquierdo, tan solo para alejarse unos cuantos centímetros.

"Solo fue un cumplido" Pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

"No suelo tomarme los cumplidos a la _ligera_ "

"Disculpa"

El silencio inundo una vez más, pero esta vez era un tanto agradable. Orihime lo miro de reojo por un momento y aun podía ver como conservaba esa estúpida sonrisa sobre su estúpida cara.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, _Kurosaki_?" No sabía si el hecho de haber dicho su nombre fue solo para ver si su sonrisa se extendía mas o no, lo cual _si_ hizo.

"Está bien si solo me llamas Ichigo" sonrió "¿Enserio quieres saber?" Por su puesto que no lo llamaría por su nombre, no intentaba crear algún lazo con él.

"Ve al grano ¿Qué quieres?"

O al menos es lo que ella pensó.

". . .Un _amigo_ "

* * *

 **Hey pachones! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**

 **Primero que nada, recuerden que es un fic _mmmm_ ¿Maduro? xD Que Orihime fume es muuuuy OOC pero no se preocupen que mi hermosa niña no a cambiado, y obviamente lo hace por _algo._ Ademas que es un Fic realista lel, _recuerdenlo_. **

**El capitulo se llama _Black and Blue_ y esta inspirado en la cancion de Chris Garneau, Se llama asi porque representa la relacion de Orihime e Ichigo y cada uno representa uno de estos colores, ¿Quien creen que sea Black? y ¿Quien creen que sea Blue? ****ʘ‿ʘ ¿Y que significan estos colores para ellos?**

 **Sin mas, si les gusto dejen un lindo REVIEW que son gratiiiis recuerden y aparte de que me ponen muy feliz me dan mas ganas de escribir ╮(─▽─)╭**

 **Cuidense mucho y les mando muchos besos y abrazos (´▽`ʃƪ)**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	4. Amigos

**Aclaraciones al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ Disfruten~~**

* * *

 _Conservo un lugar; pequeño y especial en mi corazón._

 _Pertenece a aquellos que han estado conmigo en mis peores momentos,_

 _y han decidido amarme y aceptarme aun cuando no he sido una persona muy afable._

 _ **Amigos**_

"¿Un _amigo_? Algo ambiguo, ¿No crees?"

"Para ser más claro" dicto, dando otra calada a su cigarro "Quiero ser **_tú_** amigo"

Cuando Orihime pensaba en amigos, su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes y para ser más exactos lo primero que venía a su mente eran rostros de personas. Grimmjow, Rukia, Unagiya, Tatsuki, ellos eran _amigos._

Pero, ¿Que era la amistad para Orihime? ¿Cómo se conseguían los amigos? ¿Qué hizo que, aquellas personas que venían a su mente, se hicieran sus amigos? Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, que se olvidó que conocer a la gente era más bien como una necesidad social.

Pero sinceramente, no era algo que _ella_ necesitara.

Al menos no hasta ahora.

"¿Que ganas con ser mi amigo?" no quería decir que sí, pero tampoco estaba en un no. Era un dilema. Por una parte, está el hecho de que no lo conoce, pero regresando al tema, ¿cómo es que la gente se conoce? ¿Siendo amigos? ¿O se tiene que conocer antes para ser amigos? Las reglas de la sociedad no las recordaba del todo, porque nunca fueron necesarias en su vida.

Repito, no hasta ahora.

"No es que quiera ganar algo, pero ciertamente tu también me tienes intrigado, y hay algo que necesito comprobar ¿Confiarías en mí?"

 ** _Confiar_** , ¿Cuáles eran los pasos de la sociedad otra vez?

"No puedo confiar en alguien que acabo de conocer, pero tampoco es como si no quisiera saber sobre tu historia" mordió su labio por dentro, de nuevo "Si quieres ser mi amigo, tendrás que cumplir tres simples reglas" Orihime se recargo sobre el barandal viendo a la gente que caminaba abajo en la calle, la colilla de su cigarro casi quemándole los dedos.

Ichigo dio la última calada y expulso el humo por su nariz "De acuerdo"

"Bien" pensó por un tiempo, y después se decidió a hablar "Primer regla: tienes que acoplarte a mi tiempo, no soy buena con estas mmm _cosas_ ¿ok?, segunda regla: si realmente quieres ser mi amigo, prométeme" sus ojos grises sobre los marrones "Prométeme que _no_ te enamoraras de mí, no tiene caso que continúes con esto si tus intenciones eran conseguir _algo_ conmigo"

Kurosaki estaba en medio de prender su segundo cigarro cuando la escucho hablar, no era como si esas fueran sus intenciones de todas maneras, pero prometer sobre algo que no estaba seguro si pasaría o no, no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso.

"Bien lo prometo" Pero estuvo decidido a tomar el riesgo.

Para cuando Orihime estuvo pensando en la tercer regla, su cuerpo se abrazó a si mismo por puro reflejo en un acto de consuelo, no solo ante el frio, si no también ante el hecho de lo mucho que le costaba decir aquello.

"Y por último la tercera y _más_ importante,. . . **no me _toques_** " Los ojos marrones mantuvieron la mirada gris, era una mirada dañada pero decidida a la vez. Y algo le decía que si por alguna razón rompía aquella regla, sus esperanzas de verla de nuevo estaban perdidas.

"No te voy a mentir, estoy en el punto en donde me pregunto si será mejor lanzarme desde este piso al vacío o preguntarte el hecho de tu tercer regla, pero sé que tendrás tus razones, y yo respeto eso. Y _si_ , en estos momentos, más que nada en el mundo, quiero ser _tu amigo,_ así que acepto tus condiciones"

En este momento, Orihime veía la amistad como negocio, algo a cambio de otro algo; pero no le importo.

Estaba segura que en algún punto de su vida, se iba arrepentir de esto, pero no tenía caso echarse para atrás.

El daño ya está hecho.

"Es tarde, tengo que irme"

"Bien, dame tu número"

Cambiaron direcciones, y concluyeron que el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más frio. Y no solo eso, algo tenían las terrazas, que todo lo hacían más tranquilo, más en paz.

"Entonces, me voy"

"Ve con cuidado, Orihime"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey pachones! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**

 **Me gustaria recordar para los que no leyeron las Advertencias en el primer capitulo, que los capitulos _no_ siempre seran _largos_ , para saber mas regresen al primer capi ╮(─▽─)╭**

 **Cambiando de tema me gustaria _felicitar_ a unos _lectores_ que le atinaron en la trivia anterior (?):**

 **-** Iris Tohru Sohma

\- Kurosaki Orihime

 **Chicas las dos le atinaron y a la primera** **(´▽`ʃƪ) _Orihime_ es representada por  Black e _Ichigo_ por  Blue. Espero que sigan descubriendo mas sobre esto en los siguientes capitulos ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Se ganaron una galletita yaaaayyy! (σ≧▽≦)σ!**

 **Estoy haciendo una sorpresa que tiene que ver con el fic, pero no me ha dado tiempo de terminar asi que les contare mas en el sig capi _(:3 」∠)_**

 **Sin mas, si les gusto, los dejo con la intriga, o simplemente me quieren abofetear por hacer este capitulo corto JAJA dejen un lindo REVIEW en la super cajita magica de abajo, son gratiiiiiis, me hacen muuuuuy feliz y me dan mas ganas de escribir /◔ ◡ ◔)/**

 **Besos y abrazos (* ㅎз)(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	5. SMS

**Sorpresas al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ Visceracake necesito hablar contigo** **ʘ‿ʘ** **Disfruten~~**

* * *

 _Delicada flor, un día serás un hermoso jardín._

 _Si siempre te preocupas por la llegada de la lluvia ¿Cómo comenzaras a crecer?_

 _Solo tú conoces; la paz._

 ** _SMS_**

Cuando Orihime llego a su departamento, no solo estaba exhausta físicamente, su mente _-más bien su cabeza completa-_ estaba en ese punto de cuenta regresiva en donde lo que pasaba después del número uno era una tremenda explosión.

Lidiar con aquel chico, _no;_ lidiar con _Kurosaki Ichigo,_ fue una completa experiencia, de la cual, no va directamente a la lista de las " _buenas"._ Su primera impresión de él no fue la mejor que digamos, el hombre no era más que un insistente, y un tanto prepotente al parecer.

No entiende cómo puede preferir té al café, y su respuesta sobre que lo dejo hace un año, es una nota mental para Orihime a su interés personal por su historia, ¿Que le habrá hecho dejar ese exquisito líquido de energía?

¿Y por qué ese interés por ser _su_ amigo? Para ser honestos, Orihime no se consideraba la mejor persona con la cual quisieras congeniar y entablar una amistad duradera. Tenía sus amigos, _sí,_ pero no es como si se los haya ganado de alguna manera. A decir verdad sus amigos los tiene por medio de sus _experiencias con la vida._ Y solo de esa manera ha conseguido durar con ellos, porque comparten un lazo especial que los une gracias a alguna situación mutua, por supuesto muy diferente con cada uno.

Y eso es algo que aún no tiene con _Kurosaki._

Al menos no lo esencial para considerarlo ya un _amigo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Orihime salió del baño lo primero que noto fue la lucecita parpadeante encima de su cómoda. Al desbloquear el celular se encontró con un mensaje que decía **_"Como estas Orihime, ¿Llegaste con bien?"_** sin leer el remitente claro, ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia? si de seguro el mensaje era de Grimmjow, siendo el único que le mensajeaba tan tarde; para ser honestos, era el único con el que mensajeaba.

Sus dedos teclearon rápidamente un **_"Estoy bien, ya estoy en casa. Gracias por preocuparte"_** contestando al número del anterior mensaje.

Ya acostada en la cama, espero por la respuesta de Grimmjow, pero _Oh_ sorpresa que se llevó cuando sus ojos se dignaron al ver el remitente y la respuesta que le habían dado.

Ya que el mensaje era este:

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:33 PM

 _Vaya, eres más amable por celular._

 _PD: Me alegro que estés bien._

 _._

 _Mierda,_ pensó. Verificar el nombre de la persona que le enviaba mensajes era otra nota mental que Orihime tendrá presente desde ahora. Lo peor es que su labio inferior sufrió las consecuencias, porque _ciertamente_ no sabía cómo responderle.

Pero su yo interna le dijo que fuera honesta.

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

22:42 PM

 _Disculpa, creí que eras otra persona. Pero. . . igual, gracias por preocuparte._

 _._

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:45 PM

 _Oh, ya veo. Esa otra persona, ¿Es alguien importante?_

 _._

Orihime no entendía el punto de su pregunta, pero de nuevo decidió ser sincera.

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

22:49 PM

 _Si._

 _._

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:54 PM

 _Ok. ¿Te veré mañana?_

 _._

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

23:02 PM

 _Lo siento, no puedo. Trabajo._

 _._

 _ **De:** _ K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

23:05 PM

 _No importa, te buscare._

 _._

Al leer el último mensaje, el pecho de Orihime se sentía pesado. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos. Por lo regular cuando a una persona le comentas que no puedes asistir a un evento, responde algo como _'está bien, no hay problema. Puede ser después'_ pero al parecer la palabra ' _después'_ no existe en el vocabulario de Kurosaki.

Estuvo a punto de tirar el celular por la borda cuando vibro con otro mensaje.

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

23:12 PM

 _Recordé tu primer regla, disculpa por ser algo insistente. Todo a tu tiempo. Descansa Orihime._

 _._

Otro apretón en su pecho, pero esta vez era _diferente._ Había calidez alrededor, y una temple sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. El hecho de que recordara aquello, le demostraba que _si_ tomaba en cuenta sus pensamientos y le tenía respeto, y por alguna extraña razón, aquel _hecho_ la hizo sentir a gusto.

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

23:15 PM

 _Descansa Ichigo._

 _._

No importaba si sonaba de nuevo, dejo el celular en el borde de la cómoda dispuesta a ignorar cualquier mensaje que le llegara. No leería algo que le podría cambiar el humor, y esa noche estaba dispuesta a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey pachones! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**

 **¿Como han estado? Yo ando 50% bien por la peli de Free! ES QUE SON MIS BEBES (ಥ﹏ಥ) y 50% mal por el final de BLEACH (╯︵╰,) no entiendo como la shonen jump pudo hacerle eso a un gran manga y aun gran autor** **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻** **estoy mas preocupada por mi bebe Kubo-sama (/ω＼) espero de todo corazón que se encuentre bien, ¿Ustedes que piensan sobre el final de BLEACH? Haganmelo saber y lloremos juntos ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･** **｡**

 **Continuando con el Fic** **╮(─▽─)╭ (Aka la sorpresa que les tengo xD ) He hecho unas imagenes que se les llaman _"Character aesthetic"_ de cada personaje, y ya que aqui no se pueden subir imagenes hum ****(ノ°益°)ノ** **tenia pensado subirlas en Wattpad con datos curiosos sobre los personajes (Claro sobre el Fic) y el significado de las imagenes para ellos. Si les gusta la idea diganmelo y yo con gusto las coloco en wattpad como un _"side story"_** **(＾▽＾)**

 **Y** **Visceracake NECESITO VER ESOS DIBUJOS, no me hagas esperar tanto (⁄ ⁄⁄ ▽ ⁄⁄ ⁄)**

 **Si les gusto dejen muchos REVIEWS o si les intrigo o quieren saber mas, solo dejenlo en la cajita magica de abajo, son gratiiis, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo** **(￣︶￣)**

 **Hasta la proxima :D**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	6. SMS II

**Notas de autor al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ VisceraCake nena te espero al final ≖‿≖ Disfruten~~**

* * *

 _Tú no conoces mi cerebro, de la forma en que conoces mi nombre._

 _Tú no conoces mi corazón, de la forma en que conoces mi rostro._

 _ **SMS II**_

No podía evitar su felicidad. Era extraño.

De alguna forma ella acepto ser _su_ amiga; aunque con ciertas condiciones, pero amiga de todas formas. Y él, estaba feliz, con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara. No tenía ganas de llegar a casa, después de comprar otra caja de cigarros se emprendió en una caminata nocturna por las calles de Karakura.

Caminar por las noches le hacía bien a su desgastado cuerpo, de hecho; _caminar_ le hacía demasiado bien. El cigarro no tanto, _claro está;_ pero le hacía bien en otros sentidos, como evitar que corra hasta que se le inflen los pulmones y exploten o al menos hasta que ya no pueda sentir sus piernas.

El hecho de **_no_** quererse a sí mismo lo estaba llevando a la _deriva_.

Y se dice que en ese lugar nunca vendieron boletos de regreso.

Intento calmarse, fumar un cigarro tras otro, un dolor extendiéndose desde su rodilla izquierda. Al menos estaba seguro que si sus pulmones no explotaban de seguro se pudrirían. Caminaba por la acera, veía el panorama, realmente la ciudad no había cambiado nada desde su ida.

Todo seguía igual, _excepto_ su vida.

Un mensaje llego a su celular, era Nnoitora, el tipo que organizaba las peleas callejeras en las que participaba. Nunca entendió como es que llego a involucrarse en eso, pero tampoco es que le importe mucho, si bien las peleas le ayudan a cobrarse una buena pasta; también ayudaban a calmar ese _estrés_ acumulado que se cargaba. O más bien, _'Esa historia'_ que cargaba; como diría Orihime.

 _"Orihime"_ susurro, con una curva sobre sus labios café claro.

No estaba calmado como para regresar a su _'hogar'_ , había tiempo de sobra y la noche era joven, después de todo hoy no había nadie que lo esperase en aquella fría casa. Respondió con un _"Si, llego en cinco"_ al mensaje de Nnoitora, y corrió, corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello, aun con el dolor en su rodilla; no le importo. Porque solo de esa manera sabía que seguir respirando aun valía la pena.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio cuando ya estaba fuera del edificio, Nnoitora vigilando la entrada.

"¡Hey! Si sigues corriendo de esa manera te desmayaras en plena pelea Ichigo" saludo, 2,15 m de carne contra el 1,75 m del pobre de Kurosaki.

"Tan alto y molesto como siempre, Nnoitora" el susodicho no dijo nada, solo le entrego la llave de su casillero con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Por lo regular Ichigo nunca cuestionaba sobre su rival, realmente le daba lo mismo, después de todo su único objetivo era vencer a su contrincante sea quien sea. Eso sí, tenía un ritual antes de cada pelea. No era rezar, ni pedir a los dioses ni a cualquier fuerza espiritual. Nada de eso.

Su ritual consistía en usar las mismas vendas malgastadas alrededor de sus manos, no usaba guantes como algunos otros, se había prometido utilizar solamente sus puños hasta que ya no pueda más porque sus huesos se habrían convertido en polvo. Era eso y decir un _'No me dejen caer'_ mientras veía hacia sus manos vendadas.

Tenía sus razones, así como también tenía una razón para utilizar sus jeans deportivos en cada pelea. Pero era un ritual que le ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y también era uno que le recordaba quien era y de donde provenía, y el _porqué_ de estar peleando constantemente.

Dejo sus pertenencias en el casillero y antes de cerrar fijo su mirada sobre su celular, solo talvez si se anima. . . no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya tenía el aparato entre sus manos y había tecleado para enviar el mensaje **" _Como estas Orihime, ¿Llegaste con bien?"_**

Solo era una posibilidad, no era como si tuviera esperanzas a que le contestara. Orihime Inoue parecía, ante los ojos de Ichigo, una mujer intrigante. No solo por el hecho de notar que tomó fotografías de él en varias ocasiones, si no que su forma de ser, esa manera de verse hostil ante cualquier situación también tenía una _historia_ que estaba dispuesto a escuchar en cualquier momento.

Su celular vibro, y su cara no podía mostrar más emoción porque realmente no creyó que le contestara, y mucho menos que el mensaje fuera así de amable como **_"Estoy bien, ya estoy en casa. Gracias por preocuparte"_**

Sus dedos teclearon por si solos para contestarle.

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:33 PM

 _Vaya, eres más amable por celular._

 _PD: Me alegro que estés bien._

 _._

Después de un rato recibió otro mensaje.

 _._

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

22:42 PM

 _Disculpa, creí que eras otra persona. Pero. . . igual, gracias por preocuparte._

 _._

Un retortijo se sintió en la boca de su estómago, era obvio que no podía notarse tan a gusto hablando con él, pero confundirlo con otra persona _¿En serio?_ ¿Quién no lee el nombre de la persona que te manda un mensaje?

Dios santo, era como si le molestase. Cosa que claramente **_no_** era así.

 _._

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:45 PM

 _Oh, ya veo. Esa otra persona, ¿Es alguien importante?_

 _._

¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

Estúpido.

 _ **Estúpido** , Kurosaki._

 _._

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

22:49 PM

 _Si._

 _._

Esta vez fue como un knock-out, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento. Por qué de esa manera se le hacía más fácil olvidar el horrible agujero que sintió en su pecho.

.

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

22:54 PM

 _Ok. ¿Te veré mañana?_

 _._

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

23:02 PM

 _Lo siento, no puedo. Trabajo._

 _._

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

23:05 PM

 _No importa, te buscare._

 _._

Un sentimiento de intranquilidad comenzó anidar dentro de Ichigo ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan insistente? ¿Tanto así quería verla? Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde trabajaba la mujer y él ya tenía pensado en ir a buscarla en cada rincón de la ciudad ¿Acaso había caído en la locura?

Aun no había tenido respuesta, de seguro que Orihime pensaba en que era una persona entrometida. Ni siquiera tenía que ver un mensaje de Inoue para saber que ya se estaba fastidiando de él, lo cual lo puso nervioso por unos minutos por que no sabía cómo remediar lo que había dicho en el anterior mensaje.

De pronto como si la vida le abofeteara en la cara recordó su conversación con ella en aquella terraza y el movimiento de sus labios color durazno cuando le hablaba sobre su primer regla _'Tienes que acoplarte a mi tiempo'_ fue lo que dijo Orihime.

En cuanto su cerebro capto el mensaje supo lo mucho que había cagado hasta ahora. Todo su avance se fue a la borda.

 _Mierda._

Solo tenía una salida a su gran metida de pata y si pedir perdón es lo que tiene que hacer, pues que así sea.

.

 ** _De:_** K. Ichigo

 ** _Para:_** O. Inoue

23:12 PM

 _Recordé tu primer regla, disculpa por ser algo insistente. Todo a tu tiempo. Descansa Orihime._

 _._

Tres minutos después otro mensaje llego a su buzón virtual y al leer tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo sobre sus labios.

.

 ** _De:_** O. Inoue

 ** _Para:_** K. Ichigo

23:15 PM

 _Descansa Ichigo._

.

No solo era por el hecho de que había contestado con tanta rapidez, si no por el simple acto de haberlo llamado por su _nombre_. Tal vez no lo menciono con su melodiosa voz, pero haberlo escrito ya era un gran avance a la retorcida relación de amistad que estaban formando.

Y eso solo pudo aumentar el sentimiento de felicidad que comenzó a sentir.

Estiro sus músculos y escucho la voz de Nnoitora gritarle desde el tumulto de gente, ya era su turno. Con nostalgia observo las vendas en sus manos y con firmeza recito su ritual _"No me dejen caer"_ pronuncio, masajeando con fuerza su _rodilla izquierda_. Un suspiro y unas cuantas flexiones más para después caminar entre la gente que aclamaba su nombre, algunos con orgullo otros con odio. No le importo, tampoco le dio importancia a la persona frente a él, ni a la curiosidad que irradiaban sus ojos al verlo.

De seguro se preguntara porque estaba a punto de luchar con esa gran mueca en la cara.

Y esa noche será la primera vez en que Kurosaki Ichigo gane una batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey pachones! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**

 **¿Como estan? ¿Emocionados como yo por el final de Bleach? ¿COMO SE VERAN MIS BEBES DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS? LLORO! (ಥ﹏ಥ) PERO DE PURA FELICIDAD! XD Aun no se si veremos IH para el final, aun estamos un 50-50% de probabilidades es Kubo amigos, todo puede pasar con él xD Pero realmente espero un buen final para Bleach porque es mi manga favorito, lo he seguido por muchos años y estoy segura de que Kubo-sama no va a defraudarnos tengo mucha Fe en él ╰(*´︶`*)╯ espero que esa sorpresa sea una secuela o algo!**

 **VisceraCake en mi perfil puedes encontrar mi Facebook ^^ para mostrarme tus bellos _dibujos_ ****(ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)** ( **ya que es el unico link que sirve XD) Ó puedes buscarme en TUMBLR, tambien para los que me lo pidieron ya que estaban los links en mi perfil pero ya no funcionan por culpa de FF** **(눈_눈)**

 **He aqui mi _TUMBLR_ : rimea . tumblr . com (Solo unan los espacios y busquenlo asi en google ^^ les aparecera un monton de Free!, si es que estoy traumada u,u LEL) para los que gusten siempre ando por ahi ^^**

 **Mi _wattpad_ : RimeasLandfill (Para los que quieran agregarme y ver los _"Character aesthetic"_ de cada personaje de esta historia, los estare publicando cada sabado igual, solo que comenzare hasta el proximo sabado a publicarlos ^^ para tener material preparado xD) Tambien estaba pensando en subir esta historia a wattpad aun no me decido XD**

 **Quiero _agradecer_ mucho a todos mis lectores por ver, comentar, y hasta dar follows a esta historia. Eso realmente me hace muy feliz, enserio muchas gracias, y saludos especiales a estas personitas bellas que se dan el tiempo de dejar un lindo REVIEW ****(⁄ ⁄⁄ ▽ ⁄⁄ ⁄)**

 **| daianapotter | Javi Corona | Flor | Todos los Guest! | FuckMeThen | MaiHearts | Visceracake |** **Iris Tohru Sohma** **| nana010 | Kurosaki Orihime | Alba Salvatore | Momo-Chan | ankapoar | El grupo IH de Facebook que me hacen propaganda xD! muchas gracias tambien ^^ | Mis WAIFUS BELLAS Sunbaby y Lala por apoyarme en todo las queyo :3 |**

 **Y si les gusto dejen muchos REVIEWS o si les intrigo o quieren saber mas, solo dejenlo en la cajita magica de abajo, son gratiiis, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Cuidence mucho y les mando muchos besos y abrazos :D**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


	7. GUY

**Aclaraciones y disculpas al final (▰˘◡˘▰)ﾉ y. . . SOMOS CANON JODER SI! (✧∀✧)**

* * *

 _Familia y amigos cercanos es la fuente más importante;_

 _Para la felicidad de un niño. . ._

 _ **G.U.Y.**_

 _ **BL COFFEE SHOP**_

Hay un lugar lejano, perfecto; la gente cree en él y en su existencia, un lugar donde suele haber paz y armonía, en donde no hay reglas y solo puedes disfrutar de su estancia siendo tú mismo, un espacio donde puedes sentirte a gusto, libre, sin nadie que te diga que hacer o como ser; y no, no estoy hablando del cielo. Ese lugar está fuera de creencias y religión, suele ser lejano porque es personal para cada alma que ansía descubrirlo, y está libre de cosas malas. Ese recinto al que las personas llaman _'paraíso'_ existe y es muy real para aquel que decide buscarlo y lo encuentra. Para algunos es una isla remota fuera del alcance humano, para otros es una simple habitación bañada del mismo color, para Orihime. . . era esta cafetería. El paraíso de Orihime tenía olor a café y a leña vieja, los pisos eran de madera la cual rechinaba de vez en cuando; pero no era algo por lo que preocuparse, ella amaba el sonido de esa tabla del tercer escalón.

Esa cafetería mantenía una magia incomparable con cualquier otro lugar en el que ella haya estado. Aun no entendía el porqué, no entendía si era el lugar en sí, o la gente que trabaja con ella. Ver las caras familiares de los clientes que van a menudo, o si era el ruido de la cafetera, o incluso la música de fondo. Todo aquello era algo que le producía no solo cierta calidez en su interior, si no también algo de felicidad. Pero sin duda alguna era el propósito de ella.

Si bien Orihime tiene su historia con Grimmjow, lo cual _no_ es algo que le guste recordar a menudo, en cierta forma _sí_ es algo por lo que está enteramente agradecida. Sin aquella _historia_ ella no podría haber conocido nunca esta cafetería.

Y había muchas razones por las que Orihime amaba este lugar.

Porque todo lugar tiene su historia.

Una de esas razones era su _ubicación_ , ya que para entrar al edificio donde se encontraba esta, tenías que caminar por un pequeño callejón lleno de locales que estaba situado en una de las avenidas principales del centro de Karakura. Y era curioso, muy _curioso_ de hecho; porque el edificio solo manejaba departamentos, no era uno muy alto ni tampoco se veía costoso, solamente contaba con cinco pisos _-muy amplios, eso si-_ pero no tan cotizado por su posición en el centro. Y da la casualidad que a un lado de la entrada del edificio se había construido un pequeño local con un inmenso sótano con la intención de ser la recepción del lugar y una bodega por si era necesario, sin embargo, la casera y dueña del edificio manejaba la administración cómodamente desde su casa por lo que ese lugar no le servía para nada.

Aquí es cuando entra Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, una mujer que siempre sabía cómo encontrarle lo divertido a la vida, muy inteligente, algo socarrona, hiperactiva y honesta de pies a cabeza, y si gustáramos agregarle algo más picante a la situación; resulto ser la hermanastra de Grimmjow. Ambos nacidos del mismo padre, compartían un lazo sanguíneo que era imposible de ignorar. Si bien no querían ni conocerse al principio, ahora son totalmente inseparables.

Y fue idea suya que compraran el local, y desde ese entonces la magia comenzó.

Cuando Orihime conoció a Grimmjow la cafetería ya llevaba dos años de estar abierta al público, y en cuanto la vio supo que ese lugar era _su paraíso._

Al entrar al recinto las personas eran bienvenidas con el aroma del pan recién salido. Y las cosas eran así: lo primero que se ve al entrar es la panadería, un pequeño estante con pastelillos y _cupcakes_ , y una persona detrás de la caja registradora. Que por lo general siempre esta Hanataro Yamada, un chico muy servicial que trabajaba de medio tiempo para ahorrar unos cuantos billetes para poder pagar su universidad, era un buen conocido de Orihime, más no completamente un _amigo._ Solo había cinco mesas pegadas al enorme cristal de la panadería, eso era por si algún cliente deseaba comer el pan un poco rápido sin tener que bajar hasta la cafetería. La cual estaba escaleras abajo hacia donde se supone que sería el sótano. Y era enorme. Todo estaba cubierto de madera, y tenía ese extraño olor a barniz que te da la sensación de estar en casa.

En cuanto bajas las escaleras, encuentras la enorme _barra_ para pedir lo que sea que desees, mesas, estanterías con libros, sillones apartados, y una enorme sala en medio. El lugar era inmenso, con luces que alumbraban al medio para dar ese ambiente hogareño, también había plantas por todos lados y de todo tipo, simplemente era perfecto. Había escritorios individuales pegados en la pared izquierda para aquellos que deseaban utilizar su portátil o simplemente para estudiantes que necesitaban de un lugar para hacer su tarea.

También contaba con tres salas, una de _ruido_ ; está más que nada era como una actividad de la cafetería en donde se invitaban a los clientes _-si ellos gustaban, claro-_ que venían _solos_ a tomarse un café, a que lo hicieran en esta sala para conocer otra gente, había otra que era de _silencio_ ; en donde podías leer tranquilamente un buen libro o simplemente estudiar, y la última era la sala _personal_ ; en donde había pequeños espacios separados y estos estaban equipados con muebles para una mejor comodidad. Esta última sala solo contaba con diez espacios separados, y solamente se podía acceder a ella con previa reservación, podía ser para parejas que disfrutaban un poco de más privacidad o para grupos de hasta cinco personas máximo, prácticamente era como la sala V.I.P.

Y todo eso contaba con enormes 'ventanas' _-aunque fuera en un sótano-_ sin embargo, estas no eran ventanas verdaderas, tan solo eran pantallas táctiles a las cuales se les cubrió con un marco para dar la impresión de una ventana. Se manejaban desde la barra y se ponía la ambientación dependiendo al clima y la hora del día, en ocasiones se cambian por demanda del cliente pero no siempre se cumple aquella norma. Si fuera por Orihime, la ambientación de _lluvia_ estaría puesta día y noche.

" _Ori_ , ¿Esta listo el capuchino para la mesa tres?" la voz de Nelliel o _Nell_ como algunas veces Orihime la llama de cariño, era melódica. Su entonación al hablar producía cierta vibración, te daba ese aire de tranquilidad que podrías confiarle tu vida entera. Y a decir verdad, Orihime _desearía_ poder darle su vida si así fuera. En todo ese tiempo que han pasado juntas, a Inoue no se le ha hecho suficiente para saldar la gran deuda que tiene con ellos, ambos; Grimmjow y Nell.

"Un minuto" Seria mentira decir que no disfrutaba su instancia en la barra. Solo en _G.U.Y_ podía actuar como una persona perfectamente normal alrededor de tanta gente e interactuar con ella.

"¿Crees que _esa_ chica este aquí por nuestro café? ¿O serán los panecillos?" Orihime llevo sus ojos hacia _esa_ chica en particular que observaba hacia la barra, pero más preciso sería decir que veía a Nell, sus orbes eran como la miel y su cabello liso lo traía trenzado por un lado, era linda, aunque un poco torpe; al menos si su intención era esconder su interés detrás del libro que _aparentemente no_ estaba leyendo, porque realmente no estaba logrando disimular nada.

"¿En serio _eres_ o _te haces?_ " Nell sonrió. Una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Inoue la vio y rodo los ojos, era obvio lo que quería escuchar "Esta aquí por _ti_ , _probablemente"_

Nelliel tomó el capuchino y lo colocó en su tabla de mesera, echó otra miradita a la chica y después soltó un gran suspiro con exageración " _Aaargh. . ._ Si tan solo mi corazón _no_ estuviera ocupado"

Orihime alzo una ceja en completa curiosidad, porque _no_ saber quién era esa persona le carcomía su pequeña mentecilla. Y su interés fue captado por unos grandes ojos pardos.

"Apuesto a que quieres saber. . ." Inoue detrás de la barra volvía sus manos en puño porque su deseo por saber era mayor que nada en su vida, rápido abrió la boca para hablar pero fue callada por las palabras de Nell "Es una lástima que no te diré, jeje" divertida le mostraba la lengua con la señal de _paz_ formada en sus dedos mientras llevaba el café en su tabla hacia aquella - _pobre-_ chica.

Orihime _resoplo_ bajo.

No quisiera ponerse en su lugar puesto que no tenía intenciones de querer experimentar aquello a lo que algunos llamaban como _'tener el corazón roto'_ Aunque para padecer de eso es necesario estar _enamorado_ primero.

Orihime nunca experimento algo tan _natural_ como el amor.

Al menos no uno que se diera entre un hombre y una mujer.

Conocía el amor entre familia, aunque solo haya sido por parte de su _difunto_ hermano. Conocía el amor que podría brindar la amistad, como lo hizo con Grimmjow, Nell, Rukia, Tatsuki. . .

Pero ese _amor_ que está lleno de _deseo_ hacia otra persona, _no_. Además hay muchas cosas complicadas que debes hacer antes, y esas son _cosas_ que ella _odia_ hacer.

Para enamorarte, tienes que conocer a alguien, tienes que convivir, tienes que _confiar,_ tienes que _dar,_ tienes que _encomendar_ tu vida en las manos de otra persona, con la _fe_ de que no te partirá en miles de pedazos y te deje roto por el resto de tu vida.

Si bien Orihime odia convivir hasta cierto grado con la gente, la idea de _confiarle_ su vida a otra persona; para un propósito tan idóneo como el amor, era como tirarse en picada hacia el vacío. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar dolor de nuevo, su cuerpo, su _mente,_ no lo resistiría. Y de todos modos, aun no encuentra el pegamento perfecto para pegar los pedazos que aún le hacen falta a su alma.

"¿Llegue tarde?" una diminuta voz, casi chillante, resonó a un lado de Orihime.

" _Algo_ , tendrás que compensarle a Nell, _Riruka_ " Curiosamente, no solo su nombre, sino también su apariencia le recuerdan mucho a Rukia, a diferencia que Riruka era un poco más alta.

"Si _mami"_ Riruka Dokugamine, escapo de casa a sus avanzados diecisiete años por cosas _personales._ Orihime no sabe mucho sobre su historia, pero si sabe que _Ruka -_ de nuevo de cariño- está enamorada de ella, y lo sabe porque ella misma se lo confeso. Fue una declaración profunda y cómica de cierto modo, porque de alguna manera ella no quiso escuchar la respuesta de Inoue, lo único que quería es que tuviera en cuenta de que la amaba de la manera en que se aman los hombres y las mujeres.

Y Orihime solo podía encontrar esa situación un tanto incomoda y pesada. Ella no quería ser mala, tampoco quería ser la responsable por causarle dolor a Riruka, ella si era una _amiga_ que atesoraba, y mucho. Pero Orihime no entendía nada sobre el amor, y eso era ponerle mucho esfuerzo a algo que simplemente no quería entender. Y agradeció a los cielos por mantener su relación de _amistad_ sin ninguna astilla que la quebrantara.

" _Oh,_ al parecer llegue a tiempo" Comento, 156 cm de carne a su lado, mientras apuntaba hacia el reloj de gato que había en un extremo de la pared. _Ori_ vio la hora que marcaba siendo las diez con cuarenta de la mañana.

Ambas coincidieron sus miradas, y esperaron por Nelliel que llegaba casi corriendo hacia la barra.

"¡¿Ya paso?! ¡Díganme que no me lo perdí!" Un fuerte _shh_ por parte de _Ruka_ la hizo cerrar la boca. Y las tres mujeres enfocaron su mirada hacia la puerta de la sala de _silencio._

Pasaron tres minutos pero al cuarto se pudo ver como la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente. Una persona salió de la sala, era un joven de no más de unos veinte años. Vestía pantalones entubados negros, un suéter gastado en gris y zapatillas deportivas. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, y no era mentira decir que el pobre necesitaba una buena soleada. Pareciera un cuerpo andante salido desde la morgue. Su cabello lacio y negro era cubierto por una gorra negra con el título de la serie _Tokio ghoul_ en sus respectivos Kanjis. Ambas manos ocupadas con un café y un libro respectivamente. Las tres mujeres seguían con la mirada al chico que siempre salía a la misma hora todos los días de la semana tan solo para sentarse en aquella mesa que estaba tan _-demasiado-_ cerca de la barra.

Era ese tipo de persona _solitaria_ con esa aura un tanto tenebrosa que te impedía acercártele, y sus ojos verdes, eran como los pozos que no tenían un fin. Realmente podrías perderte en ellos, pero para no regresar jamás.

"Bien, si mi teoría es correcta," Comenzó a explicar Nell "No faltan más que unos cinco minutos para que _cierto_ policía baje por esas" señaló "Escaleras, _Ori_ vigila al emo, y _Ruka,_ tú la entrada"

"¿Y tú que harás?" cuestiono irritada Riruka, quien no le gustaba escuchar ordenes; le recordaban a sus padres, como cuando le decían que Dios solo hizo al hombre y a la mujer para un propósito, y que a ella no le podían gustar las mujeres por ser algo _antinatural._

"Checare el tiempo"

Contaron dos, tres, si bien llegaron a cinco Nelliel ya estaba deteniendo el cronometro en su celular mientras que Orihime soltaba una pequeña risilla y Riruka solo silbaba por el descubrimiento.

"¡ _No_ me lo creo. . .!" grito Nell.

"Señoritas" saludó Grimmjow, bajando el último escalón chillante de las escaleras, enfundado en su traje negro del departamento especial de policía, y Riruka sabía, que si le gustaran los hombres, estuviera hilarante por Grimmjow. Porque simplemente ese traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo "¿Me perdí de algo?" cuestiono alzando una ceja ante el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

"Bueno, al parecer _alguien_ tiene un _crush_ contigo" Grimmjow miro automáticamente hacia Orihime.

"¿No se los habías dicho?" Inoue le golpeo el hombro, cosa que ni lo inmutó, pero igual se sobó por respeto a los pequeños puños de Orihime.

" _No,_ tonto. Hablamos de _Ulquiorra. . ._ " con discreción Inoue miro al chico y regreso sus ojos al mayor.

"Ulqui- _Oh. . ."_ Los ojos verdes se toparon con los azules de Grimmjow y de inmediato regresaron al libro que aparentaba leer, y que por cierto tuvo que cambiar de posición porque lo tenía _al revés_ " _Lindo. . ."_ pensó el mayor, aunque desgraciadamente lo hizo en voz alta.

" _Aww-_ "

"No te atrevas Nell" advirtió.

" _Grimmi_ tiene un _crush"_ Y lo hizo. El policía solo pudo rodar los ojos ante los extraños sonidos _cursis_ que salían de la boca de su media hermana.

"En serio deben parar con esto, no creo que tenga un _crush_ " explico sentándose en la barra "Y de ser así, no es algo que les incumba a ustedes _metiches"_ Orihime utilizo sus pobres habilidades en el teatro para asimilar con ambas manos como apuñalaba hacia su corazón con una cara triste.

". . .Tan solo mira como tus palabras me han herido" las demás rieron.

" _Ja-Ja,_ Ya deja de ser tan _drama queen_ Hime, y les recuerdo que vine por mi desayuno que se me hace tarde"

" _Argh,_ ¿Quién es la drama queen ahora?" Nell y Ruka se volvieron hacia las mesas para atender a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar "Además, No crees que sería algo bueno, _no sé,_ ¿Empezar de nuevo?" Dejo el plato con el desayuno continental como le gusta frente a Grimmjow, junto a su vaso con zumo de naranja.

El policía solo pudo sonreír a medias. Y comenzó a comer.

No era necesario una respuesta, su silencio le contesto por sí solo. Y ella entendía, es decir, Orihime se preocupaba por Grimmjow, _demasiado_ a decir verdad, pero tampoco es como si fuera la más adecuada para pedirle que continúe con su vida, cuando ella no puede continuar con la suya. ¿Cómo alguien que no sabe del amor, que no conoce nada sobre la vida y que no es capaz de compartirla, puede atreverse a pedirle a otra persona que continúe con la suya? Suena algo hipócrita de su parte, y en cierta forma, lo fue; aunque inconscientemente.

Grimmjow bebió del jugo para después decir "No estoy enfadado si eso es lo que estás pensando" Inoue sonrió aliviada, porque su ansiedad la estaba convenciendo de lo contrario " _Recuerda_ , no divagues de más si no estás segura de la _otra_ parte"

"Si. Lo sé, _lo sé"_ remarco preparando el café irlandés que tanto le encantaba al oficial "Es solo que, me preocupas ¿sabes?" continuo observando la cafetera " _Ya sé_ que no tengo derecho a decirte algo como esto, que alguien como _yo_ , es la peor persona para dar consejos" esta vez está mezclando la nata para hacer la crema batida "Pero solo quiero que sepas, que sea lo que sea, siempre puedes contar conmigo" calentó la copa de vidrio y la cuchara con vapor caliente, coloco una cucharada de azúcar morena y vertió un poco de whisky dentro "Y, si _quieres_ mi opinión, esto del _crush_ parece real para mi" Grimmjow sonrió, ¿Estaba pasando cierto? Orihime lo estaba emparejando con alguien "No pueden haber _taaantas c_ oincidencias" sirvió el café en la copa caliente junto con un poco de chocolate _hershey's_ y lo cubrió con la crema batida "Realmente se ve que le _gustas"_

Grimmjow casi se atora con el café, y no era por el poco whisky que contenía " _Ya_ entendí, Hime"

"Puedo hacerles una cita en la sala _personal_ " El oficial tosió con el café por segunda vez mientras que la mujer se carcajeaba detrás de la barra "Era broma, _tranqui"_

"Un día de estos me darás un paro cardiaco _mujer"_ contesto limpiándose los restos de café en su cara " _En serio_ espero que estés de broma con esto Hime" hablo capturando la atención de la ojigris quien lo veía con duda " _Ya sabes,_ hablo de- _Argh. . .,"_ desesperado tomo su cabello entre sus manos"Bien, no puedo decirlo. Me hace sentir. . . _viejo_ "

"Pues si no lo dices no te voy a entender, _Grimmi"_ El oficial rodo los ojos para después pensar como le diría esto a Orihime, sus ojos se posaron en el chico que leía el libro con _aparente_ atención y una sonrisa se comenzó a curvar en sus labios, de inmediato sintió como el calor se le subía a la cara, así que cubrió su boca con la mano, cosa que Inoue _no_ ignoró "¿Y bien?" Ori tenía una idea de a lo que Grimmjow se refería, pero quería escucharlo de él.

" _Dios. . ."_ suspiro mirando hacia otro lado "No parece ser- mmhh _ya sabes,_ ahmm _¿legal?"_

"¡ _Oh. . ._!" exclamo y sonrió "¿Quieres que investigue?"

" _Joder_ Hime, no."

"Pero dices que si fuera legal, saldrías con él ¿Cierto?"

" _No._ Lo que digo es que dejes la broma por la paz, tú quieres verme arrestado por mi propia gente ¿Verdad?" Ori solo sonrió divertida "En serio Hime, olvídalo en esa mente tuya ¿ok?"

"Solo quiero recordarte que para el _amor_ no hay _edad_ "

" _¡Hime!"_

Ambos reían por las ocurrencias de Orihime mientras eran observados por unos profundos pozos verdes.

.

.

.

.

Terminando el desayuno, Grimmjow decidió que era hora de irse aunque no contaba con que su media hermana tenía otros planes para él.

"¿Ya terminaron de hablar sobre lo mucho que se aman en _secreto_ entre ustedes?" Riruka sintió un pequeño _tic_ en su cara al escuchar aquello.

" _Awww_ puedes dejar los celos de lado Nell, ya quisieras tener lo que _nosotros_ tenemos" contesto Grimmjow con una sonrisa altanera sobre su rostro "Nuestro pequeño, sucio y _oscuro_ nido del amor"

Orihime, sin poder ignorar lo lejana que se sentía Ruka por la conversación decidió cambiarla "Nell dijo que había _alguien_ en su corazón" soltó de repente como simple vomito verbal.

Nelliel salto de lo colorada que se sentía y no solo por eso, todos los ojos estaban centrados sobre ella, unos azules en específico se sentían completamente curiosos.

"¿En serio? Vaya Nell, cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?" Nelliel frunció el ceño, ofendida.

"¿Porque asumes que es un _'él'_? ¿Porque crees que es un _chico?_ " Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Riruka más que nadie porque por lo regular ella tenía ese sexto sentido que podía saber quiénes eran de las de _su clase._

" _Oh ho ho, no,_ no Nell;" comenzó Grimmjow alzando sus manos "No me digas que es Hime porque no pienso compartirla" Orihime lo golpeo de nuevo pero esta vez en la cabeza y por primera vez Grimmjow maldijo esos pequeños puños que poseía " _¡Joder Hime!"_

"¿Quien dijo que _yo_ te pertenecía? ¡ _Delusional!"_ pronuncio en su perfecto inglés.

"Además creo que _Ori_ tiene cosas mucho _más_ importantes que decirte" Los ojos de Inoue viajaron hasta los de Nell como advirtiéndole un _'no te atrevas',_ pero la mayor hizo caso omiso de su pobre amenaza "No sé, tal vez algo que tenga que ver con _cierto_ chico" De nuevo la señal de paz en sus manos, para después tomar a Riruka de la muñeca y alejarse con ella lo más que podía de la barra.

" _¡Nell! ¡Traidora!_ " una presión horrible se comenzó a posicionarse detrás de ella y sin siquiera voltear podía verlo. Podía ver a Grimmjow con esa cara de _no_ aprobación con sus brazos cruzados "Pensé que se te haría tarde. . ." hablo inocentemente tratando de cambiar el tema.

" _Hime"_ su voz, profunda y rasposa, le envió pequeños _shocks_ por su espina dorsal "Como que _cierto_ chico, _¿Hmm?_ " podía escuchar el sonido de cuando sus nudillos tronaron ante el fuerte agarre que estaba haciendo en ese momento, Ori aún no se ha girado para verlo " _Orihime_ " Oh no, cada vez que su nombre completo salía por esa boca era porque estaba en problemas. Inoue no pudo evitar temblar, pero se relajó de inmediato en cuanto escucho el gran suspiro de Grimmjow. Giro para encararlo y lo encontró sentado de nuevo en el banquillo de la barra.

"¿No se te hará tarde?" cuestiono, medio preocupada por él, medio preocupada por ella.

"Si" contesto, tecleando en su celular "Pero ya le estoy avisando a Zaraki" _Mierda,_ pensó Hime "Tu y yo" hablo señalándola y después a sí mismo "Vamos a hablar"

"Antes de que digas algo, no es como si quisiera ocultarlo, ¿De acuerdo?" si confesar aquello le quitaría un poco de condena, pues que así sea.

"No entiendo porque no puedes _confiar_ más en mi"

"Si _confío"_ afirmo "Pero aún no lo hablo con Unagiya, y si no era algo serio. . . pues- no quería alarmarte ¿ok?"

"¿Y se lo dices a Nell? _¡¿A Nell?!_ Y _si_ es algo serio Orihime" aun con sus brazos entrecruzados se recargo un poco más en la barra "Es serio dada tu _situación"_

"Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo tuve en cuenta? El _tipo_ no me iba a dejar hasta que hablara con él, y lo de Nell. . . solo se lo mencione."

"Oh ya, ¿Y eso justifica lo que hiciste seguro?" en su voz se hallaba la línea del sarcasmo "¡Prácticamente vas y te metes en la boca del lobo! Orihime tuviste suerte esta vez. . ."

"No quise alarmarte, _discúlpame. . ._ "

Otro suspiro, esta vez era uno mucho más profundo, lo tenso de sus hombros se había desvanecido lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, realmente no podía enojarse con ella "Háblame de _él_ " y suspiro de nuevo, un poco más resignado.

Orihime mostro un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, y así lo hizo. Le conto absolutamente todo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, le hizo saber que fue el mismo chico que habían observado en las peleas, y que por extraño que parezca él también lleva observándola desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Le habló sobre su _curiosa consecuencia_ en el edificio de Unagiya, y la tarde que pasaron en la cafetería. También habló sobre su inexplicable preferencia hacia el Té y sobre su deseo por ser su _amigo._

Y a Grimmjow no le parecía más que sospechosa esta situación, pero no podía alarmar a Orihime, porque por primera vez ella se notaba _neutral_ hacia otro hombre que no fuera el mismo, y eso le trajo una calidez a su corazón.

Porque eso solo significaba que _si_ había salvación.

"¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?"

" _Kurosaki Ichigo"_

"Bien," tomo su celular y bajo del banquillo "No más secretos ¿ok?" con ternura poso un beso casto en su frente para después tomar de sus hombros " _Promételo_ "

" _Lo prometo"_ contesto, una bella y sincera sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Y Orihime no sabía si podía cumplir esa promesa para siempre, pero en ese momento lo hizo de corazón.

Mientras que Grimmjow se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, porque necesitaba llegar con urgencia al trabajo, y no era por lo tarde que _ya_ iba, y mucho menos por la _cagada_ que le dará Zaraki en cuanto lo vea. Más bien lo hacía para poder llegar a investigar a cierta. . . _fresa._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey pachones! La tierra les dice hola!✧(๑´▽`๑)ﾉ**

 **Primero que nada una _enorme_ disculpa por la tardanza pero no pude superar que somos _canon_ cuando vi el final de Bleach y me puse como magdalena a llorar y como una maníaca a dibujar a la familia Kurosaki (ಥ ̯ ಥ) De hecho aun no lo supero LOL y pueeeeeeeees ese dibujo me quito mucho tiempo junto a otras cosas que se me juntaron (Si lo quieren ver esta en mi tumblr: rimea . tumblr . com ) ╰(▔∀▔)╯Peeeero ya estoy de regreso asi que no se preocupen, no los abandonare ^^ aun me queda mucho por escribir _〆(・∀・)**

 **Datos importantes sobre el capitulo:**

 **No se preocupen mas adelante (muy pronto lol) se sabra porque la cafeteria tiene ese nombre y el proposito de esta :D, y recuerden que habia dicho que habra Yaoi & Yuri en este Fic peeeeeero aun no se han dado a conocer la sexualidad y el pasado de todos los personajes asi que. . . aun falta pa la rikura y sukulenzia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Todos los personajes sufren en este fic y es mi culpa lol ≖‿≖ no me odien xd**

 **Sin mas espero que de todo corazon crezca mucho mas el Fandom de Bleach y del IH y que se calmen las aguas con ciertas _personitas_ que queman mangas y que no me gusta mencionar porque si no me da el patatus o algo, hay que concentrarnos en lo positivo que es Bleach y Tite-sama que espero este bien de salud y feliz donde sea que este en este momento :3 Y darle amor a este Ship que protegimos a escudo y espada ^^ **

**Este Fic tambien lo subire a Wattpad asi que no se espanten soy yo, lel y las _imagenes_ que les prometi con los datos curioso sobre los personajes las subire hoy tambien ^^ para que se den una vuelta ;D**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MIS WAIFUS POR APOYARME Y OBLIGARME A ESCRIBIR LOL Y A LALA MI WAIFU/BETA POR AYUDARME, GRACIAS GRACIAS (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 **Y VisceraCake aun espero esos dibujos (◉‿◉✿) **

**Si les gusto dejen muchos REVIEWS o si les intrigo o quieren saber mas, solo dejenlo en la cajita magica de abajo, son gratiiis, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Cuidence mucho y les mando muchos besos y abrazos :D**

 **Bye~Bye~ pachoncitos ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**


End file.
